Chaos' Assassin
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: Betrayal has destroyed his fatal flaw. Percy Jackson, now serving as Chaos' personal assassin and commander of his army, has been assigned to protect Earth against a new threat. A threat that the Gods stand no chance against without help. Pairing Undecided.


_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**A/N: Blood of Olympus sucked, enough said.**

**Chaos' Assassin**

**Chapter One**

"Lieutenant Alpha," a soldier shouted.

"Yes, Private Epsilon?" Luke Castellan, also known as Alpha, asked bored.

"Lord Chaos wishes to speak with you," was the response.

Luke sighed, "Very well." As he made his way to Chaos' office, he couldn't help but wonder what the man who brought him and many others back to life to serve in his army wanted. It had been nearly 2,010 years since he had died sacrificing himself to destroy Kronos. 2,000 since Lord Chaos had brought him back to life. 1,900 since his first run in with Chaos' personal assassin and son, Omega, who, if he was completely honest with himself, scared the shit out of him. 1,600 years since he had been promoted to Lieutenant of the army, a position where he only listened to Chaos and his elusive commander/assassin son, once again, Omega. And 500 years since he had gotten together with Thalia Grace, who had died shortly after the Hero of Olympus, now supposed Traitor of Olympus, Perseus Jackson had disappeared when he was about to be executed for crimes against the Gods, something Luke still doubted, despite Thalia repeatedly telling him of Percy's guilt.

Luke's thoughts wandered back to the ruthless assassin son of Chaos. The few times he had been on a mission with the assassin, he was left in awe and fear of the powers and skills the assassin possessed. Before his first mission with the assassin, he had heard rumors of the bloodbaths the assassin caused, but he had believed them to be just that, rumors. He continued to believe that until he finally saw the assassin in action. The assassin had ruthlessly cut down an entire army of battle-hardened warriors without even breaking a sweat. That was when Luke realized the rumors were true. From the few times he had seen the assassin, he could tell the son of Chaos was many things: cold, calculating, silent, and cunning to name a few. But upon seeing the man in combat, Luke added many more terms to the list: graceful, powerful, skilled, ruthless, deadly, and much, much more. The few times he had heard the assassin speak, it was to his father, and he spoke in a cold, dead, monotonous tone. He often wondered if the assassin was even human. The more he thought about it, the more he believed Omega was something else. Something _more_. Another thing he discovered about Omega was that he was _fiercely_ loyal to his father. On one of the missions Luke had accompanied Omega on, the commander of the opposing army had insulted Chaos. Before Luke could so much as blink, the man was being tortured by Omega. Luke could still remember the savage glee he saw shining in Omega's supernova eyes, and the image stuck with him ever since.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard shouting on the other side of Chaos' office door.

"Father! I refuse to go back there!" A voice snarled.

"I know you swore to never return there, but they really need your help," Luke heard Chaos speak calmly.

"Just send the army!" the other voice argued.

"I am. We will finish this conversation later, Omega. Right now, Alpha is standing on the other side of the door, eavesdropping on us. You are dismissed, my son," Chaos responded.

Luke quickly backed away when the door slammed open and Omega stormed out. The assassin gave Luke a quick glare before he continued stomping his way down the hall.

"Come in Alpha," Luke heard Chaos sigh wearily. He calmly walked in and shut the door behind him.

"If you don't mind my asking, Lord Chaos, what was that about?" He asked boldly.

"Normally I wouldn't answer such a question," Chaos glared at him, resulting in him shrinking back, "but considering the fact that it involves you and the rest of the army, I will tell you." He sighed, "I am sending you, the rest of the army, and eventually Omega, to Earth to help the Gods fight the Titans, the Giants, Gaia, and a few of my other children."

Luke paled at the prospect of fighting multiple children of Chaos, especially if Omega was anything to go by in regards to the skills and power his siblings may or may not also possess. Chaos saw Luke's panicked look and quickly added, "Don't worry, Omega is by far my most powerful child."

Luke regained some of his complexion and sighed in relief, "Well, that's good… I think," he added as an afterthought, still unsure if fighting with Omega could be considered a good thing.

Chaos chuckled, "Anyways, back to business. You and I are going to travel to Olympus to have a chat with the Gods. After that, I want you to take the army to Camp Olympus."

Luke looked confused, "Is Omega not coming with us?"

Chaos sighed, "I'm afraid bringing Omega so soon after telling him that he is going to Earth would be a _really _bad idea. If anything, he would probably kill the Gods if he had to see them right now."

Luke mouth formed an 'O' as realization struck him. _Apparently, _he thought, _Omega hates the Gods even more than me._

"One more thing, though. You are all _forbidden _from revealing your identities to anyone, unless Omega or I give the go ahead. Am I understood?" Chaos questioned.

"Yes sir," Luke responded.

"Good. Now come with me, it's time for us to have a little chat with the Olympians." With that, Chaos snapped his fingers, opening up a portal that led into the heart of the Olympian Throne Room, before swiftly walking through it. Luke gulped, he was about to go to the place where he died. Swallowing down his fear, Luke calmly strode through the portal, exuding an air of confidence that he did not truly feel.

**(Line Break)**

**Meanwhile, on Olympus...**

Omega, son of Chaos, Commander of the Chaos Army, Assassin of Darkness, Prince of the Void, slammed the door shut to his room. It had been 2,000 years since he had last been on Earth, and now his adoptive father was forcing him to go back. It was so unfair. He had been willing to give his life for his friends, family, and the Gods, but how did they repay him? They try to execute him for crimes against the Gods. It seemed to have completely escaped their minds that it would have been impossible for him to betray them, considering his fatal flaw was personal loyalty. Emphasis on _was_. It had changed shortly after Chaos had saved him from himself. He had hit an all-time low. His mom and step-father wanted nothing to do with him and basically disowned him just so they could raise their daughter in peace, with no fear of monsters attacking or maniacal immortals trying to kill them. He had discovered his girlfriend had begun cheating on him while he was proving his worth to her mother by defeating Ladon and stealing a Golden Apple from the Tree of Immortality. When he had returned to camp, the first thing he saw was his _ex _-girlfriend making out with a new child of Poseidon while the whole camp cheered them on. Not just most of the camp. No, it was the _whole _camp. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Malcolm, and Chris included. Upon arriving to the scene, he had felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. It was then that he swore to himself to never fall in love again.

Shortly after returning to his cabin to escape the heartbreaking scene, he had been flashed in front of the Olympian Council, bound in chains. Nine of the Olympians were glaring at him with nothing but hatred shining in their eyes, while the other five were simply watching with pity in their eyes. The fact that four of the five immortals were the ones that he believed hated him most shocked him even more. Apparently, Zeus, Hades, Ares, Dionysus, and Hestia all believed him innocent of the crimes he was accused of. But they couldn't do anything to help. The council had apparently already voted on his execution and the vote to see him dead had won, 9-5. What truly shocked him, though, was the fact that his own father wanted him dead. As Zeus reluctantly raised his bolt to execute him, he suddenly felt five different presences enter his mind.

_"Be prepared to escape," _he had heard Zeus whisper in his mind. _"Right as I fire my bolt, shadow travel out of the room. I believe my brother has blessed you, as have my sister, two sons, and I. We have all granted you the knowledge of how to use your new powers, as you do not have time at the moment to learn on your own."_

He had been shocked that they were helping him, but accepted their help without complaint. It wasn't like he was in any position to turn down any possible aid he could acquire.

_"Get ready,"_ he heard five different voices whisper in his mind before the five presences vanished. Zeus soon shot at him, but he quickly evaded the bolt by pulling the shadows to him and vanishing to who-knows-where.

He then continued to train his new abilities over the course of the next five years, when he was finally cornered by Artemis and her group of man-hating bitches. Just as he prepared to finally meet his end, time stopped. Everything was frozen in time except for him. It was at that point that a black portal materialized and out walked Chaos, whose identity he hadn't known at the time

"Come with me, hero, and I will take you somewhere safe. I swear it on the Styx," Chaos had said.

Having no other choice, he slowly entered the portal, and was quickly followed Chaos, only to find himself in another throne room. He turned to look at the-then stranger.

He suddenly felt very drowsy and the last thing he heard was, "Welcome to my realm. Welcome to the Void, Perseus Jackson."

**(Line Break)**

**Back on Olympus...**

"I now call this meeting to order!" Zeus boomed. "First order of business, has anyone seen Perseus Jackson?" The majority of the council wore faces of disgust at the traitor's name. The other members simply wore faces of indifference, hiding their true feelings on the matter of the 'Traitor of Olympus'. Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Ares, and Dionysus all sat there, ignoring the jeers made by the rest of the Council at the expense of Percy. While most of them had rough beginnings with Percy, they had grown to respect him over the years that he fought for Olympus.

For Zeus, Perseus had truly earned his respect when the demigod saved Jason from being impaled by Porphyrion, tackling the massive giant mere seconds before the son of Jupiter could be killed. Perseus had then proceeded to destroy the giant single-handedly.

For Hades, it had originally begun when Perseus got him respect on Olympus and a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The respect the God of the Dead felt for Perseus only raised to new heights when the demigod used his reward to get Hades and Hestia thrones on the Olympian Council.

For Ares, it was when Perseus had helped his Roman son, Frank, gain respect and discover his powers. Perseus had never given up on Frank, despite Ares' hatred for the demigod son of Poseidon. Perseus just ignored the hatred Frank's father felt for him, and treated Frank like his own man, not like his father's son. Another reason Ares had sided with Percy was because he _knew _Percy was innocent. His War Domain allowed him to know who was an ally and who was an enemy in a war, and Perseus had always been an ally of the Gods.

For Dionysus, it was when Percy had protected his son during the Battle of Manhattan, simple as that.

For Hestia, she had always had respect for Perseus, and it had just kept growing over the years. She had been observing him when he saw Annabeth cheating on him, and she felt a small part of her heart break when she saw the devastated look on his face.

"**SILENCE!**" A new voice boomed, silencing the room of arguing Gods.

"Who dares disturb this Council meeting?" Zeus shouted, halfheartedly. Ever since Perseus had gone missing, he had lost his paranoid and power-hungry nature, making him a better ruler.

"You need not fear me, Zeus," the voice said soothingly. "I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, First Being, and Primordial of Creation and the Void. I am here to offer you aid in the coming war." All of a sudden, a portal opened up in the middle of the throne room, admitting two men. One with supernova eyes, smooth, short black hair, and a 6'8" stature. He wore a black Armani suit and radiated an aura of power that all of the Olympians' auras combined. The other man was shorter, around 6'2", had a hood covering his face, hiding his features, and wore ornate armor that one would suspect had never truly seen battle. The only details of his face one could make out was the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Lord Chaos," Zeus responded, before bowing, shocking the man next to Chaos along with the rest of the Olympians, who, upon overcoming their shock, followed suit.

"Why do you not bow to us, _boy_?" Artemis sneered at the man standing next to Chaos.

"Silence, foolish girl!" Chaos boomed in response. "He bows to none but my son and myself. Much less, _you_, a foolish, sexist Olympian whose only concern is which male to castrate and kill next."

Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed, she was about to retort when Apollo exploded, "How dare you insult her? How are we to know that you are who you sa― agh!" Apollo suddenly grasped at his throat shocking everyone, before a cold, monotonous voice cut through the silence in the throne room, like a hot knife through butter.

"How dare you speak to my father like that, you _pathetic Olympian_?!" the voice hissed, harshly. All eyes turned to the man who had suddenly arrived via a portal and was standing behind Chaos. The man was tall, 6'6" at least, wore robes darker than the darkest black, and had supernova eyes, along with pitch black hair. His skin was pale and he gave off an aura of power that rivaled Chaos', and made the Big Three combined seem like an ant. His hand was stuck out, giving off the impression that he was choking somebody, something he really was doing, considering the fact that Apollo was now purple due to lack of oxygen.

When Chaos himself saw the man, he sighed. "Omega, what are you doing here? And let Apollo bre―"

"Yahh," Artemis interrupted as she rushed toward the now identified, Omega. Her silver daggers were drawn as she attacked faster than the normal eye could see. She was a blur, attacking a man she perceived as a threat. Unfortunately for her, Omega's eyes were anything but normal, and he could see her moving as if she was attacking in slow motion. He quickly dodged all her attacks as if they were nothing. He continued to do so, wearing her out before he got bored and backhanded her, sending her sprawling at the feet of Athena's throne, unconscious.

The rest of the Olympians were in shock. One of their best fighters had been defeated as if she were nothing. This man was beyond their skill, but the now freed Apollo and 7 of the other Olympians attacked anyways, trying to avenge their fellow Olympian. The only Olympians who didn't attack were Zeus, Hades, Ares, Hestia, and Dionysus. The first three because they knew a lost fight if ever they saw one. Hestia because she was a peaceful Goddess. And Dionysus because he never liked Artemis.

Omega dodged and wove through their attacks, as if he were dancing. He proceeded to beat the immortals to bloody pulps while, at the same time, evading their attacks. He slammed into Poseidon's face with a harsh right hook, knocking him out and giving him a concussion. He clapped his hands on Athena's head, knocking her out, giving her a concussion as well. Just as he was about to also give Apollo a concussion, his father's voice stopped the fight.

"**Enough!** Omega, if you can't rein in your temper then return home. I will not have you giving all of our allies a concussion before the war even begins!" Chaos shouted. Omega looked like he was struggling to control his temper. Eventually, he just nodded before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a portal, similar to the one he had arrived in.

Chaos sighed. Why did Omega have to make things so difficult? "I apologize for my son. He does not take well to people insulting me or questioning my orders." He told the still conscious members of the Council, who simply nodded. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he shot a nasty glare at the unconscious form of Artemis. "I am here to offer you the aid of my army and my own personal assassin in this coming war."

That immediately caught the Olympians' attention. Any war where the Creator himself offers aid was bound to be a big one.

At this point, Ares spoke, "So is this guy here your assassin," he gestured towards the hooded form of Luke.

Chaos chuckled, "Err, no. This is the Lieutenant of my army, Alpha."

"If he's the Lieutenant, then who's the Commander? And who's the assassin?" Zeus asked.

"You just met both. Omega is my son, he is also my assassin and the Commander of my army," Chaos said.

At that revelation, the members of the Council who had just fought Omega widened their eyes. "Nuh-uh! I am not fighting with that dude, he hates us!" Apollo shouted.

Zeus spoke immediately after, "You have no choice, Apollo. The reason he hates you is because you insulted his father. We accept your aid, Lord Chaos."

Chaos clapped his hands together, "Great! I'll have Lieutenant Alpha here bring the army to Camp Olympus in three days' time. Farewell." He snapped his fingers together and disappeared through a portal with Alpha, leaving behind 3 unconscious Olympian Council members, 6 beat up, but still conscious Council members, and 5 members of the Olympian Council who were perfectly fine.


End file.
